


when the sun sets we're both the same

by tightfistofnerves



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightfistofnerves/pseuds/tightfistofnerves
Summary: He hits her, beats her, kicks her yet she’s still here, she stays.“I think,” Negan draws out his words, the bat dripping with remnants of the head on the ground, “I think I’ll call you Lucille.”
Relationships: Negan's Baseball Bat Lucille & Negan, Rick Grimes & Negan
Kudos: 1





	when the sun sets we're both the same

**Author's Note:**

> had this in my drafts for a while. 
> 
> Title: Beautiful Crime - Tamer

He hits her, beats her, kicks her yet she’s still _ here, _ she stays.

“I think,” Negan draws out his words, the bat dripping with remnants of the head on the ground, “I think I’ll call you Lucille.”

***

“Lucille!” he screams, and it feels like his soul is torn from his body.

But it doesn’t stop her from shattering into a million splintered pieces, hovering delicately in the air, then smashing down into the ground.

***

The man stands in front of him, blurry in the haze of blood and dust. 

“You and I,” Negan smiles, and he means these words because he knows they’re true, “we’re the same.”

Rick scowls, but there’s something beneath his frown.

Negan knows where he’s hit home.

***

He wakes up covered in white. His first, fleeting thought was that maybe he was in heaven.

Negan laughs, so loudly and hysterically that it makes everyone look even more scared of him than before. 

“He’s lost it,” he hears Rick whisper.

_ No, _Negan thinks,

_ I’ve just lost Lucille. _


End file.
